


Against all odds

by AABibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Child Loss, Dark Hermione Granger, F/M, Fluff, dramione - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AABibliophile/pseuds/AABibliophile
Summary: A collection of Dramione one shots.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is my first work on this platform. Basically a collection of Dramione one shots (as said in summary). I am on Wattpad as AABibliophile and ff.net as BibliophileAA- the username was taken. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy.


	2. Seized

**"YOUR WARDS** have been disabled. Your Fidelius charm has been broken. There is no protection in your headquarters anymore!"

The members of the Order of the Phoenix stood in the hall of their Headquarters, staring horrified at the snake-like visage of Lord Voldemort. Behind him, an sea of black stood stoically, their faces hidden by silver masks.

Harry Potter was standing at the front of the Light, together with Ron and Hermione. The members of the Order were palming their wands wanting- but not daring- to start a battle.

"You aren't going to win, Voldemort! We'll never stop fighting." Harry spoke up.

The Dark Lord grinned manically.

"Are you not the one prophesied to destroy me? Who will do it if you are dead?"

Harry noticeably gulped and clutched his wand tighter, his knuckles white. From the back of the Light, a voice piped up timidly.

"How did you get past our defences?"

Neville Longbottom.

If possible, Lord Voldemort looked even more smug.

"How in hell have you idiots survived this long? It's fairly obvious."

The light warriors looked at one another. Professor McGonagall's face paled.

"No...no... impossible."

"Ah, Minerva! You've realised, haven't you? Care to enlighten your thickheaded comrades?"

"No!" Professor McGonagall was trembling and staring at the smirking Dark Lord. "No one in the Order would betray us."

The other members glanced around suspiciously.

The snake-like figure seemed to mull something over. "Well, they aren't technically part of the Order."

A few seconds of shocked silence.

"Enough of this. My daughter and her group will be coming back to our side. Reveal yourselves!"

Whispers swept through the shocked group of fighters like a ripple. How did this vile monster of a man have a daughter?

"Well come on Mia, join us. And the rest of your friends." He was very obviously gleeful at this devastating blow to the morale of the Light warriors.

Slowly the crowd parted and Hermione Granger stepped forward. At first, the Order thought that she was going to defy the Dark Lord. However, any such notions were dispelled once she began to make her way to the Death Eaters. Draco Malfoy stepped forward and pressed his lips to hers before waving his wand to reveal a ring that sat upon her finger, which had obviously been under a glamour spell. He pulled her against him possessively and- much to the shock of the Light side- she leant into his touch.

"Hermione!"

"Miss Granger!"

"Mione!"

At that, she spun around and fixed Ron with a glare.

"Don't call me that!"

Ron gulped. She always had been scary, but the look on her face was terrifying. This was not the awkward, know-it-all bookworm that he had gotten accustomed to. This was Hermione Riddle, daughter of Lord Voldemort and she was a different person entirely.

Seeing that she had gotten her point across, Hermione smirked darkly. Then, turning to the rest of the Order, she called out, "It is safe. You can give up your cover."

Slowly, the crowd shifted to reveal the rest of Hermione's group. Gasps and cries broke the silence as they began to make their way to the Death Eaters.

Molly leant on Arthur as Ginny walked to a Death Eater, pulled the mask off him and kissed Blaise Zabini firmly on the lips.

She could only watch as Fred and George clapped each other on the back before joining the ranks of Lord Voldemort.

They were all shocked into silence as Luna Lovegood skipped out of the Order, made her way to Theo Nott and curled into his side.

Finally, Ron spoke again, his words shaking but still with the undertone of disgust.

"How is that monster your dad?"

Voldemort's thin lips stretched over his teeth.

"Oh, I was wondering when we'd get to that."

With an elegant flourish of his wand, his snake-like appearance fell away, leaving him looking no older than 40, a full head of black hair and handsome features. He chuckled at the gapes around him.

"Do you honestly believe I would be content looking that monstrous? I only kept up the facade because people find it much easier to hate something they perceive as vile."

With a last turn, he apparated away. One by one, the Death Eaters vanished, leaving the Light side dumbfounded.

They knew that they had lost. The loss of so many people who were in the heart of the Order was a hard blow. They were aware of the plans, strategies... everything.

Harry and Ron were still reeling. Molly and Arthur were clutching their remaining children, shaken by such a betrayal by three of their offspring.

The others were terrified; if one of the Golden Trio had left them, what hope did they have of defeating the Dark Lord?

It was over.


	3. Hogwarts Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realise that Ron was more prattish than usual which was only because I wanted to read a scenario where he wasn't forgiven at all.

**"Mum! An owl for you!** There's one for dad as well," called Scorpius.

Sighing, Hermione stood and made her way to the kitchen where she is met with the sheepish face of her eldest child.

"Sorry for yelling, Mum."

Hermione shook her head exasperatedly, a fond smile creeping onto her face.

Taking his cue from his mother's smile, Scorpius elaborated.

"It's from Hogwarts!"

That wiped the smile off her face.

"Alright. Thanks, Scorp. I'll floo your dad and we'll open them at dinner. Now, go and finish your homework."

As he ran up the stairs, Hermione picked up the letters and gazed at them sadly.

_**11 years ago** _

After the war, Ron and Harry had, as planned, gone to Auror training while Hermione went back to assist in the rebuilding of Hogwarts and to finish her seventh year. Another student to return, as part of his Wizengamot sentence, was Draco Malfoy.

During that last year, Hermione and Draco grew close and, soon enough, fell in love. As the graduation date grew closer, Hermione convinced him to tell Harry and Ron. The Slytherin 'eighth years' all knew and, somewhat surprisingly, supported their relationship. Hermione's friends, however, were not so accepting.

"What the hell are you doing with that stinking Death Eater, 'Mione?"

She took a deep breath and reached out to grab her boyfriend's hand.

"We're dating. We have been for three months now."

From there, it was a cacophony of sound. Ron was screaming, Ginny was clutching her wand and Hermione had begun crying.

Draco pulled her toward himself.

"Hermione..." Harry spoke for the first time. "How could you do this? He is a Death Eater! It's his fault your parents are dead."

Hermione sucked in a pained breath.

"Now listen here, Potter. That was a low blow and you know it. You can say whatever you want about me but if you dare say

something like that again, I swear to Circe, I will make you regret it." Draco's threat cut through the noise.

Harry looked at his female best friend as though he expected her to leap to his defence. When she didn't, he nodded sharply.

"So, that's how it is."

Ron spoke up, "It's either us or him."

Hermione stumbled back, her mind reeling. She stared at them shocked. After all they had been through, how could they ask her to choose? Had they really changed that much?

She knew that if they loved her and honestly wanted her to be happy, they would never make her choose.

And she knew what she was going to do.

Reaching up to shakily wipe away her tears, she looked at her friends and steeled herself.

She grabbed Draco's hand and walked away.

Before long, they had both gotten temporary jobs at an American magical school called Ilvermorny. Draco became a Potions Master and Professor while Hermione took the post of DADA Professor. Then they found out that Hermione was pregnant with Scorpius and they decided to make it permanent.

However, they still wanted their children to go to Hogwarts. After they moved, many of the Slytherin eighth years moved to America to get away from the stigma of being on the wrong side during the war. Blaise and Pansy Zabini also went to the States along with their now ten-year-old daughter, Jessalyn, and became close to the Malfoys.

_**Present day- Dinner** _

After dinner was on the table, Hermione handed Draco his letter and they opened them together. As they read it, both their faces

paled rapidly.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_You are cordially invited to Hogwarts's 10 year reunion for the class of 1998 on March 15th. This will be a time to meet up with old friends and catch up on everyone's lives._

_Please bring any spouse or children with you. There will also be a mock Sorting for any child over the age of five. Hogwarts would be delighted to have you._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts,_

_Order of Merlin 1st Class,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Somewhere in her head, she noted that they didn't know that she was married.

"Give us a minute, kids." Draco whispered, helping Hermione up.

They made their way to another room.

Draco opened his mouth to speak.

"I want to go!" Hermione blurted.

At his incredulous look, she explained.

"Draco, we've been staying here for almost a decade. I want to prove to everyone that we lasted. That we're happy. I'm sick of hiding as if we did something wrong. I want to go to that reunion."

Slowly, Draco nodded.

"Okay..." he breathed. "If you're completely sure.."

"I am." She said firmly.

_**Reunion day** _

"Come on! Draco, bring Scorp and Lyra down. Now!"

Hermione was waiting in front of the fireplace with Ara in her arms. They were going to Floo to Hogwarts via the fireplace that had been left open for the reunion guests.

Finally, Draco came rushing down the stairs with Lyra in his arms and Scorpius running behind him. Biting back a laugh,Hermione shook her head at her husband.

"Right, so we know what we're doing?"

Draco had never forgiven the two idiots for hurting his wife.

Hermione sighed.

"I go in with Scorp and Lyra, your go in with Ara. There is definitely going to be some kind of confrontation so... be careful."

Hermione trailed off, worrying at her bottom lip.

Draco stepped forward and gently pulled it out of her teeth.

"It'll be fine, love. You’ve been through too much to be defeated by a reunion.”

Smiling gratefully, Hermione pecked her husband on the lips, gripped her two eldest children, stepped into the flames and called out, "Hogwarts, Great Hall."

After the puff of green smoke had cleared away, Hermione stepped out of the fireplace with her children and looked around. Ahead of her, the large doors to the Great Hall were wide open.

As she entered, the kids ran off, presumably to play with some of the children who had come with their parents.

There were twinkling lights hanging from the ceiling and the tables had been rearranged and enchanted to change based on the number of people seated there.

In the corner of the hall, she saw Pansy and began to make her way towards her.

Before she could get there though, she was intercepted by two familiar red heads and one bespectacled saviour.

"Hermione!" Ginevra rushed towards her and wrapped her arms around Hermione.

Hermione herself was shocked. They had cut ties a decade ago; why was she being hugged?

Slowly, she untangled herself from the one-sided embrace and looked up at Harry and Ron. Ron nudged Harry and widened his eyes exaggeratedly.

Harry nodded, smiling slyly. "We'll leave you two alone then..." He winked at Ron as he dragged Ginny away.

"Hermione. I knew you'd be back." Ron laughed. "Didn't expect your pride to be so strong that you held up for 10 years, but... well, you're here now so we can begin where we left off. Meet me for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow?"

Hermione let out a disbelieving breath.

"Are- are you serious? You can't actually be serious!"

She looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

Looking back at Ron she asked, "Why, in the name of Merlin, do you think I came back with any interest, whatsoever, to go out with you?"

A look of genuine confusion filled Ron's face.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it?"

"What is, Ronald?" By now she was both frustrated and incredulous.

" 'Mione, it's okay. There's no shame in admitting that Malfoy just used you. It was obvious to us, and we did warn you against him but you still chose go with the ferret." He shook his head wisely. "Still, it's not too late now, we can get together, get married in a few months. You can quit your job and start raising our children while I go do my duty as an Auror with Harry. And then you can have your fairytale ending thingy that all girls want."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Did you think, Ronald, even for a moment, that maybe, just maybe, I was happy?" she was almost shouting now. "That I had a life and a family?"

One look at her ex best friend's face told her that no, he hadn't.

She laughed bitterly. "You have serious issues, Ronald Weasley, if you think that I am the type of witch to pine after aninconsiderate, chauvinistic, self-absorbed arse like you for a decade. Now, move out of my way so I can get to my children."

Ron was left gaping behind her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Draco walking back towards Blaise and was thankful that he had enough trust in her to know that she could handle Ron herself.

She made her way to Scorpius and Lyra and ensured that the other adults saw her with the children.

Soon enough, all the children were called to make a queue leading up to the sorting hat. As all the parents sat down, the first child, Melody Thomas, sat on the stool.

"Gryffindor!"

Jessalyn Zabini want to "Ravenclaw!" and Blaise had to reluctantly hand over 5 galleons to Pansy.

Finally, the Malfoy children being some of the last ones in the queue, Scorpius Malfoy was called up. Instantly, murmurs rippled through the crowd.

The hat sat silently for almost 4 minutes before it yelled out "Ravenclaw!"

Again, the guests were shocked. This had to be the first non-Slytherin Malfoy ever!

_'3, 2, 1...'_

" Wait a minute! That's 'Mione's kid. He can't be Malfoy spawn!" Ron yelled out, earning a scowl from Minerva.

_'3, 2, 1...'_

" 'Mione, you married Malfoy!?"

Spinning around, she gave him the most scathing look she could muster. Without another word he sat back down, muttering angrily.

Professor McGonagall was also staring at him disapprovingly.

"If that is quite enough, Mr. Weasley..."

Ron turned red and nodded sheepishly.

"Malfoy, Lyra!"

Hermione was looking forward to this one. Draco had been insisting that his eldest daughter was going to be in Slytherin and had even gone as far as to bet her 20 galleons on it. She however, was adamant that Lyra was going to Gryffindor.

The hat had barely touched her head before yelling out, "Gryffindor!"

Once again, the whispers began.

"A Malfoy in Gryffindor! Unheard of!"

"With Hermione Granger as a mother..."

"Still, it's a Malfoy! They were all Death Eaters. Evil, the lot of them."

Finally, the gossip died down and, after getting encouraging smiles from her parents, she made her way to the group of Gryffindors.

The last, and one of the youngest children, Ara strode over to the stool.

After a long 3 minutes, the Hat bellowed, "Slytherin!"

Ara, ecstatic to be in her father's house, rushed straight into his arms after the mock Sorting.

After dinner, not wanting another confrontation and satisfied that she had put Ron in his place, Hermione called Draco and the kids, and they made their way to the fireplace.

Before they could, Minerva intercepted them.

"Hermione! Mr. Malfoy."

"Minerva."

"Professor."

"I don't know if this is the wrong time, but I was wondering if you would consider taking up a teaching post here at Hogwarts? Mr Malfoy, I recall your aptitude in Potions and Hermione, I know you were gifted in Transfiguration."

"Draco and I already teach, at Ilvermorny in America. Sorry but we aren't looking to move back anytime soon."

Minerva nodded.

"Well then. Do stay in touch. We miss you Hermione. Those foolish boys weren't your only friends. I know for a fact some Weasley children would want to get in touch. And the Longbottoms."

"The Longbottoms?"

"Yes, Neville and Luna got married a few years back now. They would love to see you."

Hermione hugged Minerva and promised to make time for a visit.

The Malfoys stepped in to fire and in a flash of green flames, they were gone.


	4. Boggarts

**"BOGGARTS!" PROFESSOR LUPIN** called out to the class of Gryffindors and Slytherins.

The group of red and green were standing in front of a small cupboard, watching as it rocked back and forth.

"Who can tell me what a boggart is?"

Shockingly, Hermione's hand was not the first to go up. She appeared not to be even paying attention.

Slightly bemused, Professor Lupin called on Theodore Nott from Slytherin.

"A boggart is a shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of its observer's worst fear. Due to their shape-shifting ability, no one knows what a boggart looks like when it is alone, as it changes instantly upon encountering someone."

Professor Lupin nodded. "Couldn't have put it better myself! 5 points to Slytherin."

Theo smirked.

"We are at an advantage against the boggart. Can anyone tell me why?"

Hermione still seemed to be stuck in a stupor, gazing nervously at the cupboard, only half paying attention to the lesson. Shockingly, Draco Malfoy spoke up from the Slytherin half of the class.

She looked up.

"There's so many of us, it won't know what to be. An overdue library book for Granger or his mother's howler for Weaselbee." he drawled, looking perfectly at ease.

However, Hermione noticed the slight tenseness of his shoulders, the way he was palming his wand, the way his eyes flickered to the cupboard as he spoke. He was just as nervous as she was.

"Well done Mr. Malfoy. Another 5 points to Slytherin."

"Boggarts are defeated by laughter, so forcing them to assume an amusing form is the first step to beating them. The incantation is

'Riddikulus'. Repeat after me."

"Riddikulus!"

"RIDDIKULUS!"

"Perfect. This will force it into a form that you find funny. Are you all ready?"

The class nodded, looking determined. Professor Lupin unlocked the door and Pansy Parkinson stepped forward.

The boggart became a gaunt mockery of herself in a black robe. The boggart version of herself sneered at her before pulling up the sleeve of her robe to show a writhing dark mark.

Her wand arm trembled and she fell to the floor with an inaudible gasp.

Professor Lupin stepped in and banished the glowing orb that appeared before checking on Pansy.

"Parvati! Forward!"

Hermione was terrified. She had somehow ended up after Parvati. She knew what her boggart would be, and it wasn't something she wanted anyone to know...yet. But it wasn't like she had a choice.

With a bark of laughter, Parvati beat the monster and walked back. Hermione steeled herself and gripped her wand.

The class fell silent. What was Hermione Granger scared of? They were about to find out.

The boggart spun and became...Draco Malfoy?

The class turned in unison to stare at Draco who had a pained look on his face.

Hermione reached up subconsciously to clutch at a chain around her neck.

Boggart Draco sneered at the trembling girl.

"Disgusting Mudblood! You actually think that I love you? That I would ever look at you as anything other than the filth that you are?"

"...No..." Hermione stumbled forward, her wand falling out of her hand.

"You're dirty. Diseased. As if I would lower myself to loving you."

Hermione was sobbing desperately, reaching out but unable to make contact.

Everyone was shocked into silence. What was happening?

Draco rushed forward and picked Hermione up. He sent an icy glare at Remus who jumped forward and banished the boggart into the cupboard. Mutters were sweeping through the class, wondering why he was holding her so tenderly.

Harry and Ron were still standing there bemused.

Draco gave the room a scathing look and walked away, taking his girlfriend with him.

"I guess that means that class is over early."

By the afternoon, it was all around the castle that the Slytherin Prince was with the Gryffindor Princess.

\--

"Ah... Minerva. I believe you owe me 5 galleons."

Reluctantly, Professor McGonagall handed over the money.

"I still don't understand how you foresaw those two of all people, Albus."

The Headmaster just smiled, those damned blue eyes twinkling merrily.

\--


	5. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if there should be a trigger warning here but better safe than sorry. This chapter talks about losing a young child. Your mental health is FAR more important than reading on. This is true for anything you read/watch/hear. PLEASE!

**June 25th. It was** raining outside. Apt.

Hermione Granger walked out of her house, dressed all in black, holding an umbrella above her head.

Next to her was a blond haired man, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. With a sharp turn, the couple Apparated.

A few miles away, they reappeared- in a cemetery.

Hermione crouched down and began murmuring softly, tears trailing down her cheeks. Draco held onto his wife, silently crying.

In front of them was a gravestone, pure white marble with a single, pristine rose at the bottom.

Etched onto the flawless stone was a heartbreaking epitaph.

_******************  
Hunter Malfoy  
2003-2009  
A beloved son and brother  
Taken from this world too early  
nunc angelus supra_

_***************_

After the war, Draco and Hermione had both returned to school. They began dating and moved in together after 1 year. A year later Draco proposed and they got married. Hunter was born 9 months later and they were delighted.

But after his birth, Healers at St. Mungos told the Malfoy's that there was a genetic complication. Both Hermione and Draco had been heartbroken; they were going to lose their firstborn child. However, they were determined to make the best of the few years they had with Hunter.

So they did. For five wonderful years, they worked at making sure he had a love filled life. But during the last year, Hunter's health rapidly deteriorated.

Towards the end of his life, he was weak, bedridden and in immense pain. As much as it hurt them, Draco and Hermione authorised the removal of the life-saving potions and spells that their son was under. His death, even though they knew it was coming, hit hard.

Hermione stayed off from work for months. Draco was a far cry from the carefree man he had been during Hermione's pregnancy. He was rarely dressed up and, though he did go to work, he barely put anything into what had once been his passion.

But, slowly, they began to heal. There would always be a gaping hole in both of their hearts; they had lost a child.

A few months later, Hermione shared the news she was pregnant again. Their second pregnancy was tinged with the bitter undertone of fear.

When the time came however, they became parents to a beautiful, healthy baby boy. He was named Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

**************************

Right now, Scorpius was with his grandparents- Emma and Robert Granger.

This day was one of the few days that they let themselves be swallowed up in the grief of losing Hunter. The few days that they would allow themselves to be immersed once again in the memories of their late eldest son.

This day was a day of mourning but it was also a day of honouring their child.

Hunter Malfoy had been taken prematurely and the pain of his loss was unbearable at times, but the Malfoys knew that they wouldn't trade a single second they got to spend with him


End file.
